Tall, Dark, and Handsome
by Thy Blue Pen Cap
Summary: Let's just say that Neji and Hinata leaved the leaf and joined the Akatsuki. NejixKakuzu HinataxHidan KibaxDei OH Yeah! First Neji and Kakuzu story on this site EVER!


Tall, Dark, and Handsome  
A KakuzuxNeji Story

Neji may not seem like it, but he's pretty accepting. Well maybe after Naruto beat the crap out of him. And another thing too. He likes tall, dark, and handsome men! XD Yes, he's a bit of a flaming uke. But sadly he has too much pride to amide it.

Today, Neji told his cousin Hinata that they should runaway from the village. Hinata was surprised with her older cousin. She always thought that he was a proud Leaf ninja. Then she thought about the life at the Hyuuga compound. It was very hard, expansively the verbal and mental abuse from the elders. To tell the truth, she was going to run anyway. Life for her has turned upside down since she found out that Naruto has been cheating on her with the pink-haired bitc-I mean simply smiled and agreed to it.

"I think it would be best for us to leave at midnight", Neji said as they began to plan.

"B-but N-neji-nii-san. Y-your seal", Hinata sadly said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgotten about it", he responded knitting his eyebrows. He knew that it would come to this.

"Hinata-chan, you know we have to-"

"Okay, Neji-nii-san. We can do this two ways. We can either poison his tea, but the bitch is in the village. Or we can slit his neck when he's not paying attention, but unfortunate he's always on alrut. So it would be best if we use choice number one", Hinata said in a very scary sadist way.

Now Neji is a bit scared because this isn't the shy innocent Hinata he knows and loves.

"W-w-what is it N-neji-nii-san",she said slightly blushing when she caught him staring.

He sweat-drops as he ask where she got her evil plans.

"Y-you w-would be too in my position"

"Good point. I think it should be best if you mixed different poisons so it would be harder to heal and lets put in his evening tea. What ones is it going to be, Lady Poison?", he said lightly smirking as he tapped his chin.

"It w-will be a b-bit of benzodiazapines(1), some Ethylene glycol(2), and a d-dash of Oranophosphates(3). And please n-nii-san, stop calling me that", she said as she brought out her ingredients and starts mixing together in a small bowel.

His smirk grew larger as she stir the green liquid.

"All I n-need is a few t-tea leaves...",she said before taking some herbs and mixes it into the poison.

"Were those herbs for herbal tea?", Neji stupidly asked.(gasp)

"Y-yes",she said as she picked up the bowel and takes a sip,"Mmm It sweet and yet warm. N-nii-san, can you get the antidotes for me, please"

"Hinata-chan, I think you should stop drinking them. Your not immortal", Neji said said getting the sets of antidotes,"Which ones is it?"

"Oh the ones that are labeled flumazenil, ethanol, Atropine, and Pralidoxime. And can you give that bowel there too", she said calmly.

﻿For the last for four years, she's been making and testing homemade poison, along side learning medical justus. Neji doesn't like the fact that she does it, but she always made the antidote to them. But he knows one of these days she's not going to be able to make in time.

She pours the mixture in which creates a deep purple. She picks it up and smells it. He thought her face looked green. She plugged her nose and quickly shallows it down.

"Eww...T-the poison is always better tasting then the antidote,"she said sticking her tongue out,which was purple.

"Maybe you grew onto the taste of it",he said trying not to chuckle.

"Maybe, but back to the plan. What should we bring",she said going back to main subject.

"All things you would bring for a month long mission. Do not worry much on clothes. We will get some later on"

"So we leave tonight?"

Neji simply nodded and left to pack.

They had seven hours till then. As soon as Neji's door shut behind, he grab all of his empty scrolls and start putting supplies in, for less stuff to carry. He takes his backpack and stuff it with all his ninja tools. Then Neji stopped and kneel toward his bed. He grabs a box from the next to under the massture. He places the box next to him and turns away from the door, toward the box. Sliding off the lid, he sees five things.  
A letter from both of his prenants, a picture of him and his younger sister, Hana, a picture of team Gai, and finally a letter from the Akatsuki.

He read it over again. The leader asked him and one female ninja to come join the Akatsuki. And to in a small naboering village of the Mist village. This letter was sent about a week ago. Neji either had to pick Ten Ten or Hinata. But Ten Ten is very loyal to both Lee and the Leaf. Again Neji couldn't leave Hinata by herself in the Hyuuga Command. And since Hinata is a great medical nin, it would be easier for her to get in.

He did a lot of research on the village that they were meeting at. It has rumored that a woman from a clan like the Hyuuga removes curse seals. He's starting to like a bit.

Then he takes the picture of the team and starts writing on the back.

'I'm sorry, but life in the Hyuuga is getting out of hand. So I'll be leaving and taking Hinata with me. Please do not try to find us. Good bye. Neji Hyuuga'

All this him an hour. He got up and packed the box, expect the team Gai picture. He got an extra empty scroll and went out into the market. First he went to the fruit stands and collected as much as he can for him and Hinata.

Then he went into Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey Neji! The usual red roses?",she said sadly smiling.

Then he brought out a piece of paper out and hand it to her. She was surprised by his request but complied with it.

After a few minutes of waiting, she gave the nine flowers to him. He hands her the 3293 yen ($36) walks out. He felt the stares on his back as he walked to the graveyard.

The graveyard is just outside the village, a little by slow flowing river that goes through. He walks to three grave stones by the Sakura tree. He sits down infront of them, gently laying down the beside him. Hizashi Hyuuga,his father, Miyuki Hyuuga,his mother, and Hana Hyuuga,his younger sister.

He picks up a pink carnation(I'll never forget you) and laid it on Hana's. And Hizashi's and Miyuki's. Then he laid the cyclamen(Good-bye) on their graves. The day lily(mother) for Miyuki. Then he laid the white lilac(youthful innocence) and the Bird's Foot trefoil(revenge) onto Hana's grave.

"Hana, I promise to kill Hiashi for hurting you. I will avenge you,I promise. Then you can be at peace, my little innocence angel",he quietly said.

His younger sister, Hana, was an innocence angel to Neji. He was six years older than her, but that didn't matter at all. He loved her dearly. If Hiashi didn't try to put the mother fucking cruse seal on her, she would of just had her 12th birthday! She looked like a very cute female version of Neji. She was as sweet as Hinata and as confident as Naruto. She was the best of her class and even better then Hanabi. But Hiashi did not like having two branch members better then his main branch children.

So as soon as Hana turned seven, Hiashi tried to put the seal on her. The seal curse can only be put on between the ages of 3-5. So it was too much for her...and so she died...in front of the whole Hyuuga clan.

Neji remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered her screams and tears. And her laying on the floor. Dead.

He shook the image away and said a short pray. After he was finished, he got up and walked back to the Hyuuga Compound. It was almost dinner.

4 hours….

All through dinner, all the two soon runaway Hyuugas could of. Freedom. Happiness.

3 hours….

Hiashi requested his tea. Hinata gave it to him.

2 hours….

Hiashi went to bed to sleep. He was so tired.

'That tea was nice. I'll have Hinata bring that more often', he thought as he drift to sleep, hoping the maid would wake him up at 5 as usal.

1 hour….

Hiashi died. The poison has finished burning up his insides but while still in slumber.

Neji sneaked into Hinata's room, to see if she revised that her poison had worked.

"Hinata-chan. You know that your poison has worked", he said proudly. Neji swore he was almost never as proud of his little cousin as much he is now.

"T-thank you. N-Neji-nii-san", Hinata said smiling, thinking of the good she did for killing her father that brought pain and hardship to her and Neji's lives.

Now they are almost free.  
0 hour….  
As soon as the clock strike midnight, they gathered their stuff and sneak out of the Compound. They agreed that would split and meet at the gates in 10 minutes.

Neji went to the home of the newly weds of Ten-Ten and Lee. He stuck the note he wrote earlier under the door.

"I'm sorry, Ten-Ten and Lee. Please be happy for me", he quietly said before walking to the head gates.

Hinata went to the home of Shino and put a note under his door before leaving quickly. Then she went to the home of her best friend, other than Neji, Kiba. As she tried to slip a note under the door, someone took the note from her hands.

She turned around to see…Kiba.

"Hinata-chan…so your leaving huh?", Kiba sadly said.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun…I just thought…ummm… Ahhh…", she said starting to panic.

"Good. About time you got out of this god damned village. You need so much better", Kiba said with a gentle smile he would give to her.

She look surispe but smiled. Then they shared their last hug that they would ever share for a long time.

"Good bye, Kiba-kun…I'll miss you", she said as tears started building up.

"Don't worry, I'll miss you, too. I hope I see you again", Kiba said giving her his toothy smile that would always cheer her up.

"Thank you, Kiba. I hope I see you too. Good bye", she said before running to the head gates.

By the time she got there, she was about 4 minutes late.

"I-I sorry N-n-n-Neji-nii-san! Something slowed me down a bit! Please forgive me!", she said with a worried look on her face.

"Its alright. You were only 4 minutes late. Now we should be leaving", he said claming her down before she has a panic attack.

She nodded her head signaling that she was ready. Then they started leaping through the trees, with Neji leading them.  
About three hours into the journey, they stopped to set up camp, knowing that they at least far enough to for any one to know where they were.

"Neji-nii-san? Where are we going if I may ask", Hinata asked as she slip into her sleeping bag.

"There's a village near the Mist village that there's a woman who can get ruin of curse seals like mine. Now get to sleep we will be heading there at sunrise", he said going into his. "Okay nii-san. Good night", she yawned as she went to sleep.  
'_And why did Naruto cheat on her for a bitch with bright pink hair, again? And If I wasn't her cousin and gay, I would be all over her like a dog on a bone_', said his inner Neji or better I like to call, his flaming Neji.

'Shut up. I'm going to sleep', he thought as he laid down and relaxed a bit.  
The first to awake was Hinata as she always was one of the first people to. She looked at the sky and it looked to be about 7 or 8 in the mourning. This was usually too late for her to wake up, oh well. She woke Neji up. They pack up, had a piece of fruit, and they were on their way.  
After about 5 to 6 hours later they came upon a huge bridge.

And on sign, in big bold black letters it read," The Great Naruto Bridge"

Neji looked at Hinata, she had her eyes wide open.

"Don't worry Hinata. It's most likely after a different Naruto", he said trying to feel better about it.

And it looks like its working…good. But somewhere in his head, he knew it wasn't true.  
They walk for another hour on the bridge that was apparently named after a "different" Naruto. And when they got there, they rented a boat to get themselves across the sea to get to the Water country. Neji was really glad that Hinata's element was water or they would have been sailing for about a day and a half. Thanks to Hinata, they only traveled for about 7 to 8 hours. It was 8 pm and the village is about hour away, so they walked there.  
As they walked through the village, they see lots of people that look a lot like them, well expect the fact the people's eyes had a yellow tint instead of a light purple like their own.  
It was a bit too late for them to be asking them to get rid of his seal at this time of night, they went to check themselves into a motel or something like that.  
When they went into one of the only two, the person up in front was smiling at them.

"We would like a room with two beds, please", Neji said.

"Okay. You from the Fire country, right?", he asked as he got them the key to their room.

"Wait? How did you know", Neji said confusedly

"Well, I can see it from your eyes", he simply said.

Well that isn't creepy at all.  
When they got to their room, Neji asked, "Was he trying to hit on me?"

"I don't know, maybe. But he was kind of cute", Hinata said as she slipped off her shoes and went inside the blankets.

"He's kind of, but you know I'm not really into cute guys"

"Yes I know. Tall, dark, and handsome. I'm going to sleep, nii-san. Good night", she said.


End file.
